AMOR ENTRE CLASES SOCIALES IMPOSIBLES
by impassegirl89
Summary: -¿Qué desea? ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? -si-afirmó ella-solo bésame.


pasión de noche he soñado con esa canció y nohe podido evitar escribir a ser más corto pero..

_()()())()()(()()()())(()()_

_Ella; hija de un campesino rico._

_Él; un simple trabajador en su granja._

_Ella; comprometida desde que nació._

_Él; enamorado hasta los huesos de ella sin decírselo._

_Ella; revelándose a su padre en secreto._

_Él; haciéndola tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos._

Así era desde que se conocieron. Desde aquel día que el padre de ella decidió que debía saber de que iba el trabajo de organizadora en la finca.

_-Isabella, hija mía-_le había dicho con ese nombre que tan poco le gustaba-_voy a presentarte a todos los empleados._

Ella solo asintió y siguió a su padre a las afueras de la casa donde estaban todos los trabajadores en fila. Se puso a su lado mientras todos saludaban a su progenitor con educación.

_-mira, hija, te voy a presentar a cada empleado y te diré cual es su función en esta granja-_a Bella no se le pasó por alto que su padre hablara de ellos como simples objetos con funciones-no te digo que memorices hoy todo pero dentro de no mucho tú dirigirás todo esto. Lo primero que tienes que saber es que deberás tener mano dura con ellos o se sublevarán.

Todos los trabajadores, varones en su mayoría, estaban callados y quietos. Sus cuerpos estaban rectos, con la mirada en frente, sin cambiar el punto de vista.

_-bueno, Isabella, este de aquí es Jacob Black, hijo de Billy Black, que en paz descanse_-ella sabía que no sentía la muerte de Billy ya que se había encargado de decírselo a ella con una euforia que la molestó de verdad.-_es el encargado del mantenimiento del buen estado de la casa junto con Emmett McCarthy y Seth Clearwater._

Señaló a dos chicos que estaban al lado del chico moreno cabizbajo. Uno era algo más pequeño que Jacob, quien debía de medir 1,85, pero del mismo moreno que él. El otro era más alto aún, tendría cerca de los dos metros, era muy musculoso, de grandes ojos marrones y pelo corto y rizado a diferencia de sus otros dos compañeros.

Bella sintió pena por el primero dado que era el único de toda la larga fila que estaba cabizbajo y no mirando hacia delante; supuso que sería por la reciente muerte de su padre. Cuando Charlie lo nombró, hablándola a ella, la miró durante unos instantes en los que ella le sonrió dándole su pésame sin palabras; él le devolvió una triste sonrisa.

_-aquel de ahí es Jasper Hale_-Bella volvió a retomar el hilo de la conversación de su padre que ya le había presentado a casi la mitad de los trabajadores sin que ella le prestase atención-_es el que se encarga de la defensa de la finca frente a otras de alrededor._

Bella miró al alto joven que su padre había mencionado. Era alto y fuerte, de cabellos rubios y ojos azul eléctrico. Tenía más pinta de militar que de un trabajador de una granja. Tenía el rostro muy serio y decidido, como indicando que no debían de meterse con él.

_-este es mi mano derecha_-Charlie sonrió cuando llegó a un joven moreno y de ojos rasgados y le pasó la mano por los hombros son que nadie se asombrase-_él es Eric Yorkie y es el que te ayudará con las cuenta cuando empieces a manejar todo esto._

Ella ya conocía al joven Yorkie, por supuesto, ya que como bien su padre había dicho, era su mano derecha. Aunque ella, y todos ahí, sabían claramente que era por ser un espía entre los trabajadores. Muchos habían sido azotados o despedidos gracias a los chivatazos de ese chico. Se sorprendió cuando su progenitor le permitió al muchacho acercarse a ella y besarle la mano; eso era todo un privilegio que a pocas personas le condecía y nunca a un simple empelado.

_-prosigamos_-dijo cuando Eric volvió a su sitio en la fila.

Le presentó a otros 10 muchachos y una muchacha que resultó ser su nueva ama de llaves, encargada de vestirla. Ella era Alice Brandon y era bajita y morena con unos ojos muy verdes.

Pero todos los demás dejaron de existir cuando Bella lo vio. Quedó prendada de sus ojos verde esmeralda. Algo en él el decía que no era de por ahí y acertó.

_-este, Isabella, es el nuevo esclavo que he_ adquirido-la chica hizo un gesto con el sobrenombre que el había puesto-_no nos ha querido decir su nombre y el antiguo dueño no lo sabía tampoco. Se ocupará de todo lo referido al establo pero tampoco le des mucha importancia; no quiero verte envuelta en nada que tenga que ver con él._

Tarde. La chica no miró a otro sitio mientras permaneció ahí. A su pelo cobre, tan distinto a todos los que había visto; sus ojos esmeralda, tan relucientes aún con su semblante serio; su cuerpo musculoso y alto, de 1,80.

Claro que a él tampoco le había pasado desapercibida la hija del dueño. En cuanto la vio llegar supo que tenía algo que lo enamoraría de ella. Y no falló. Sus ojos color chocolate lo encandilaron en cuanto los vio brillar con un brillo de compasión al mirar a Jacob. Su larga melena marrón, recogida en una media coleta, ondeaba al viento haciéndola ver frágil y hermosa. La miró de reojo, dado que se ganaría una paliza de ser descubierto mirándola. Él era un simple esclavo. Claro que miró al frente cuando llegaron a su lado. Aún así creyó sentir la mirada de ella en él; sacudió la cabeza mentalmente reprochándose pensar cosas tan absurdas; él no era más que un mero esclavo al que miraría con asco como su padre.

Cuando cerró los ojos ella estuvo tentada a pedirle que no lo hiciera, que no la privase de ver ese mar esmeralda que tanto el gustaba. Su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando la agarró suavemente del brazo.

_-vamos, querida Isabella, hemos acabado aquí-_se despidió del joven Yorkie y comenzó a andar hacia la finca con su hija y su nueva ama de llaves detrás.

Bella no pudo evitar mirar una sola vez hacia atrás para mirar a aquel muchacho. Cuando volvió la vista hacia delante sonrió, él la había mirado.

Era de noche. La luna estaba resplandeciente iluminando todo el campo de avena que con tanto esmero cuidaban los empelados de la granja. Él estaba en ese momento cepillando una jaca; pasaba repetidamente el cepillo por su piel para quitarle todo el barro pegado mientras iba ensuciándose poco a poco él mismo. Estaba cansado ya dado que llevaba todo el día trabajando sin parar, pero sabía que si no terminaba su trabajo su amo lo azotaría 20 veces al día siguiente y no quería ello.

Paró un segundo y levantó la vista de la piel del animal, lo justo para secarse la frente con el brazo también manchado. Claro que no esperaba encontrarse lo que se encontró; delante de él estaba ella; Isabella Swan, la hija de su jefe.

Salió de la cuadra donde estaba metido y anduvo lentamente hasta quedar no lo bastante cerca de ella como para que lo azotasen por impertinente. Sacó un pañuelo mugriento y trató de limpiarse un poco la cara, sin conseguirlo, antes de empezar a hablar.

_-señorita Isabella, es muy tarde y es peligroso que esté usted aquí-_le dijo_-¿necesitaba usted algo de mí? sabe que estoy a su servicio y…_

No pudo seguir hablando ya que por cada palabra ella se había acercado un paso y había llegado hasta él, poniendo uno de sus inmaculados dedos sobre sus labios callándolo. Él se quedó helado al sentirlo y abrió mucho los ojos de sorpresa. Bella, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón uno de los pañuelos de seda que su padre le regalaba y con él limpió la cara del muchacho que la miraba sin comprender. Luego habló.

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-_ya de por si el tono que estaba utilizando era impropio de alguien de su clase hablando con un esclavo.

El chico se quedó callado.

_-por favor_-rogó ella-_dime tu nombre._

Aquella tarde no había podido parar de pensar en él y quería, ¡no!, necesitaba saber su nombre. Pero él parecía reacio a contestarle tan simple pregunta. Al final, después de varios minutos solo mirándose, ella desistió.

_-está bien_-aceptó y él se sorprendió de que no lo mandase azotar por su impertinencia-_da igual_.

Guardó su pañuelo, ahora completamente sucio, en su bolsillo. El chico pensó que se iría pero estaba muy equivocado. Bella subió una mano y con delicadeza acarició la mejilla del joven que la miraba entre asombrado y embelesado. Ella pasó sus finos dedos por el mentón del muchacho, sintiendo la barba de varios días contra su palma, hasta llegar a su cuello y extender la mano para poder acunar su cara. Él no pudo resistirlo y reposó su cara en ella sin medir las consecuencias. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose en paz, y dándole igual que lo azotaran 100 veces si era necesario al día siguiente.

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?-_le preguntó la chica.

_-24_-contestó él sin pensar.

Acto seguido abrió los ojos temiendo ver miedo en los de ella; pero eso no ocurrió. Ella lo miraba fascinada; intentando memorizar cada línea de su hermoso rostro. Él se asustó al pensar en la diferencia de edad; Bella tenía 17, siete menos que él y encima era menor de edad. Solo con encontrarlos juntos, incluso sin estar cerca, lo matarían por pedófilo.

Bella sabía eso, claro que lo sabía, pero la daba igual. Ese misterioso chico la había encandilado y solo quería estar con él sin importar lo que les dijeran. Claro que nadie podría verles. Se perdió en sus orbes esmeralda mientras él intentaba descubrir que pensaba.

Lo que claramente no esperaba es que ella se pusiera de puntillas como lo hizo, ni que apoyase sus manos en su pecho como lo hizo, ni que se acercase como lo hizo, y mucho menos que lo besase, como lo hizo.

Ambos se olvidaron de todo lo demás en ese mismo instante. Ninguno recordó que nadie podía verlos juntos, que no debían estar juntos. Él la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y la lazó para llegar mejor a su boca, lamiendo su labio mientras pedía permiso para profundizar el beso. Ella, habiendo esperado probar sus labios durante todo el día, abrió la boca gustosa de que no la rechazara. Subió sus manos y se agarró con fuerza de su cuello.

Anduvieron abrazados hacia atrás, hasta que ella chocó contra una bala de paja que tenía detrás. El chico no supe que fue lo que se había apoderado de él en ese momento, simplemente no pensó, solo actuó; sujetó a Bella por la cintura y la levantó para dejarla sentada encima de la paja. Luego él se puso entre sus piernas.

Ella no se quejó, al contrario, lo atrajo a él y lo besó con más fuerza. Lo rodeó con las piernas mientras él se pegaba haciendo desaparecer el espacio entre ellos. La cosa se les estaba yendo de las manos y ambos lo sabías; pero les dio igual.

Él tenía miedo; sabía que ella era virgen, su padre era un rico granjero que seguramente la desposaría con algún hijo de rico y debía llevarla virgen al altar. Por eso fue ella la que dio el primer paso; con las manos levemente temblorosas, fue desatando los botones de la ajada camisa de él para luego pasar las manos por sus hombros y quitársela.

Se quedó mirando su semidesnudo cuerpo unos instantes lo que él le dejó por si se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella solo se mordió el labio inferior antes de atraerlo suavemente otra vez y besarlo con más lentitud. Él fue soltando los botones de la camisa de ella hasta dejarla desabrochada. La miró embelesado; era completamente hermosa.

Bella se sintió fea; aún esperaba que él saliera corriendo lejos de ella. Pero no ocurrió tal cosa. Él levantó su mano, temeroso, y la colocó en el cuello de ella. Luego fue bajando lentamente acariciando la suave piel desnuda de ella, pasando por encima del sujetador que llevaba hasta su ombligo y luego volvió a subir hasta posarla en uno de sus pechos haciendo que la muchacha suspirara. De repente él se alejó de golpe haciendo que ella abriese sus ojos de golpe asustada.

_-no_-negó mientras ella lo miraba confusa-_esto no está bien. Usted es la hija de mi jefe y yo solo un simple empleado. Esto está mal._

Hizo intento de alejarse pero Bella fue más rápida y se levantó de la paja para agarrarlo del brazo. Tiró de él y le hizo girarse para mirarla a la cara.

_-por favor_-pidió-_si paras que no sea por mi padre._

_-pero Charlie es mi jefe y usted su hija-_intentó convencerle él.

_-si no te gusto solo tienes que decirlo_-las palabras salieron solas de la boca de la chica sin que ella pudiera pararlas, sacando a la luz así sus inseguridades.

Él no pudo soportar que ella pensase eso y sin pensar en las consecuencias la cogió y la besó con pasión desbordante. Por la fuerza volvieron a chocar contra la bala de paja y se quedaron allí. Él la soltó para hablarla.

_-no diga eso_-pidió.

_-bésame_-rogó ella.-_tócame._

Él no se hizo de esperar pero quería que la primera vez fuera especial. Aún estando en una sucia cuadra. La besó suavemente y luego bajó lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas delante de ella. Tomó su cintura con las manos y la acarició dulcemente. Luego besó su ombligo con cuidado y ella suspiró. Sus manos dieron un rodeo para por fin pararse en el cierre del cinturón de ella para soltarlo suavemente. Volvió a subir para besarla.

Ella se dejó hacer y él contento hizo. La acarició todo el cuerpo para prepararla; no quería que le doliese aunque sabía que era imposible. Besó su cuerpo por todos los sitios que encontró, explorando zonas que nunca antes nadie había visto ni tocado, robándole exquisitos suspiros que eran como música para sus oídos.

Llegó el gran momento y la posicionó suavemente tumbada en la paja poniéndose entre sus piernas. La miró debajo de él, desnuda, tan hermosa. Dibujó su figura una última vez con sus dedos y besó una sola vez su pecho haciendo que ella suspirase bajito.

_-¿está usted segura?-_preguntó por última vez.

En respuesta a ello, ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. El muchacho entró dentro de ella con cuidado y cuando ella se tensó y gritó paró. La dejó tiempo para que se acostumbrara hasta que Bella empezó a mover sus caderas y él la empezó a embestir.

Sus gemidos no tardaron en aparecer mientras la fricción entre sus cuerpos aumentaba. Él se mantuvo para no irse antes que ella y lo logró. Bella quedó tumbada en la paja mientras él la penetraba 3 veces más y se iba en ella. Besó todo su cuerpo después de ella, con intención de reconfortarla.

_-gracias_-murmuró.

_-gracias a usted_-agradeció sincero.

Ella se levantó y empezó a vestirse; con gusto se hubiera quedado con él toda la noche pero su padre se preocuparía si no estaba en la casa a la mañana y Alice ya la interrogaría al llegar a casa. Se giró para mirarlo por última vez antes de caminar hacia fuera.

-Edward Cullen-se volteó a mirar al chico que había hablado-mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

Ella sonrió calidamente antes de encaminarse y entrar por fin a su casa.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro y Edward se encontraba tumbado en la paja. Mentiría si dijera que para él fue solo una noche de pasión porque no era así; se había enamorado de Isabella Swan.

Se había dedicado aquella semana observándola de reojo cuando nadie lo veía pero ella no se dignó a mirarlo ni una sola vez. Y ahí estaba él, destrozado, pensando en ella otra vez. Rememorando lo bien que le sentaba que ella gimiese por lo que él le hacía y como respondía a sus caricias. Él había tomado de ella algo que era sagrado.

No, no podía decir que la había olvidado o lo había dejado estar porque no era así. Y mientras él estaba tumbado en el mismo sitio donde amó a Isabella, con los ojos cerrados recordando su cara, ella estaría en su habitación preparándose para dormir.

O eso creía él.

Pero no era así; nada de lo que él pensaba era cierto. A Bella tampoco le había sido indiferente aquella noche. Ella también pensaba en él. En Edward. Suspiraba cuando estaba sola pensando en como la había tocado y como la había tomado.

Llevaba toda la semana mirándolo en secreto, sin que nadie, excepto Alice que se había convertido en su fiel amiga, se diese cuenta. Sabía que debía olvidarlo, nunca debió ocurrir siquiera, pero no podía.

Edward. Su nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios…

Y por eso aquella noche, después de una semana de indecisión, había sucumbido al deseo y había bajado a la cuadra en su busca. Tal vez él no hubiese pensado en ella como ella en él pero quería verlo.

Y al llegar allí, lo encontró tirado en la paja, en el mismo lugar donde le había dado su virginidad. Escenas de aquella noche se agolparon en su cabeza y ya no pudo irse.

Al parecer Edward no la había escuchado llegar pero no le importó. Caminó hasta él y, después de unos segundos de indecisión, se sentó a horcajadas encima de él aún con el miedo de que la rechazara en el cuerpo metido.

Edward sintió como un leve peso se situaba encima de él y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con alguna otra broma de sus amigos. Pero lo que encontró fue mucho mejor y al mismo tiempo lo dejó helado. Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, sonriendo nerviosa.

Se sentó de golpe y agarró a Bella por la cintura para que no cayese al suelo. No sabía que hacer; ¿la quitaba de encima? ¿La sacaba de allí? ¿La besaba? Claramente la tercera de sus ideas era la que más ganas tenía de llevar a cabo peor optó por hablar.

_-¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Isabella?-_preguntó sin querer dejar de ser cortes.

_-por favor, llámame Bella_-le pidió ella.-_y trátame de tú._

Edward pensó que el nombre le venía perfecto ya que para él, ella era la belleza en persona. Ella lo miraba fijamente, a la espera de que algo pasase. Las manos del muchacho en su cintura le quemaban y ansiaba más que nada en el mundo acortar la distancia que les separaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se pegó un poco más al pecho del chico.

Edward se tensó ante aquel movimiento. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

_-señorita Isabella._

_-Bella_-le corrigió ella ya a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

_-Be…Bella_-incluso con el tartamudeo su nombre le pareció perfecto_-¿Qué desea? ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?_

_-si-_afirmó ella-_solo bésame._

Y él no pudo soportarlo más; su cercanía lo mataba. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios. Bella sonrió feliz de volver a estar entre sus brazos.

Y volvieron a dejarse embriagar por la pasión que sentían al estar juntos. Solo que aquella vez fue mejor que la primera. Bella ya no se sentía cohibida y Edward pudo ver que no tenía miedo de hacer nada; le hizo gozar como la primea noche él a ella.

Esa vez Edward no dudó al entrar en ella y Bella se agarró muy fuerte a sus fuertes hombros mientras gemía su nombre.

_-¡Edward!-_gemía incontroladamente.

Él se sentía en el cielo. No solo tenía en sus brazos a la mujer que amaba sino que encima ella gritaba su nombre. Y se escuchaba tan sensual…no pudo evitar besarla al pensarlo y sus gritos se opacaron en la lucha de lenguas que ocurría entre sus bocas.

Ala acabar, el volvió a besarle el cuerpo entero.

_-eres tan tierno_-suspiró ella.

Ella sujetó su cara y lo volvió a besar dulcemente. Sus bocas jugaron y él se sintió querido. Fue Bella la que rompió el beso de la misma manera que lo había empezado.

_-debo irme_-explicó; Edward se puso serio dado que pensaba que no volvería-_¿está bien si…vuelvo mañana?_

Él la miró sorprendido antes de bajar la cara y volver a besarla.

_-será un placer volver a tenerla conmigo, señorita Isabella-_confesó.

_-llámame Bella, por favor_-pidió mientras se vestían-_odio Isabella._

_-será Bella entonces_-sonrió Edward.

_-Edward_-él se giró para mirarla al mismo tiempo que ella se acercaba y rodeaba su cuello para besarlo por última vez-_hasta mañana._

Y así, el que ella lo visitase todas las noches se convirtió en rutina. El amor que nacía entre ellos cada día era más grande pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a confesarse. Con mucho empeño, Bella consiguió que Edward se sintiera bien llamándola Bella y hablándola de tú.

Pero un día todo se complicó. Edward estaba llevando agua desde el pozo común hasta la cuadra cuando un coche apareció en la finca. Todos los trabajadores dejaron sus tareas cuando el señor los llamó. Edward sonrió en su interior cuando pensó que vería a su Bella pero se llevó una decepción cuando solo un hombre rubio de ojos azules estaba al lado de Charlie.

_-empleados-_los llamó con desprecio su jefe-_este es el señorito Mike Newton. Permíteme que te presente a todos los empleados de mi finca._

Fue presentándolos uno a uno mientras ambos hombres los miraban con arrogancia creyéndose muy por encima de todos ellos. Cuando acabó, se giró para hablarles a ellos.

_-quiero que tengáis claro que debéis tenerle respeto_-aclaró fríamente-_cualquiera que no se comporte se ganará una tunda. El señorito Newton será vuestro jefe en unos meses cuando despose a mi hija._

A Edward se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Su Bella iba a casarse? Sintió un remolino de sentimientos dentro de él; odio junto con unas ganas terribles de matar a Newton, decepción porque su Bella lo cambiase solo porque no tenía dinero, tristeza con ganas de llorar.

Era ya de noche cuando les dejaron irse, Edward corrió a las cuadras donde podía desahogarse en paz. Sus amigos le siguieron y lo encontraron rompiendo todo lo que encontraba por el camino.

_-¡Edward, para!-_Emmett lo agarró para que no siguiese con los destrozos_-¡te despedirán o azotaran si sigues rompiendo material!_

_-¡y que más da!_-gritó enfurecido_-¡ya me da igual!_

_-Edward, para_-dijo Jasper poniéndole una mano en el hombro; como siempre, ese simple gesto lo tranquilizó y cayó de rodillas al suelo sollozando.

_-¿Por qué?-_preguntó llorando-_¿Por qué ha jugado conmigo?_

_-es una zorra, Edward_-la insultó Emmett-_como todas las niñas ricas que solo buscan divertirse fuera de casa._

_-yo no creo eso_-ambos muchachos miraron a Jasper-_yo he visto como te mira._

_-entonces… ¿Por qué se casa?-_su amigo no supo responder a esa pregunta.

Edward esperó aquella noche para hablar con su amor pero ella no apareció. Y no apareció en dos semanas. Sus amigos decían que no la había visto en la finca y él cada día estaba más hundido.

Fue dos semanas más tarde cuando Bella volvió. Había tenido que irse precipitadamente después del anuncio de su casamiento a la finca de su mejor amiga, Rosalie, ya que a esta se le había muerto la madre y la quería con ella. Se quedó allí durante ese tiempo consolándola, hasta que vio que podía seguir adelante sin hundirse.

Llegó de noche, por lo que nadie la vio venir. Saludó a su padre y subió a su habitación argumentando que estaba cansada del largo viaje sin embargo salió por la puerta trasera derecha a las cuadras en busca de Edward. Entró pero no vio a nadie y solo se le ocurrió que dada la hora, él estuviera ya durmiendo. Pensó en volver al día siguiente pero no pudo esperar.

Bella sabía donde estaba el cuchitril donde Edward dormía así que fue hasta allí, que estaba al lado de las cuadras, y golpeó la puerta. Esperó nerviosa mientras escuchaba alguien moverse dentro. Cuando Edward abrió, ambos se quedaron mudos; él por el hecho de que ella estuviera allí y ella porque él estuviera solo con pantalones y sin camisa. Ella fue la primera en reaccionar.

_-¡Edward!-_chilló lanzándose a sus brazos.

Él que llevaba dos semanas destrozado no pudo hacer nada más que corresponderle, olvidando así su meta de ignorarla y olvidando también que se iba a casar. Se amaron como nunca, tocándose, acariciándose, besándose, como si hiciera años que no se vieran, y en cierta forma así era. Cuando terminaron estaban tan agotados que se quedaron dormidos ahí mismo, en el cobertizo de Edward.

El sol despertó al joven al día siguiente al entrar en raudales por la pequeña ventana. Miró y a su lado encontró a la mujer porque eso era a pesar de tener solo 17 años, que le robaba el corazón. Estaba desnuda, de espaldas a él, y no pudo evitar acariciar su delicado hombro. Ella rió en sueños y se giró hacia él aún dormida.

Nunca la había visto dormida pero parecía un ángel. Estuvo tentado a besarla y hacerla suyo otra vez y lo habría hecho si no fuera por los golpes de su puerta. Maldijo en voz baja mirando si Bella había despertado pero seguía dormida profundamente. Cogió su ropa interior, que estaba tirada por el suelo, y se la puso corriendo para ir a abrir la puerta. Como esperaba, allí se encontró a Jasper y Emmett.

_-¿Dónde te habías metido?-_preguntó exaltado Jasper-_la jornada ha empezado hace media hora._

_-lo siento, me he dormido_-se excusó.

Emmett frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. Luego, echó un vistazo rápido por la rendija de puerta que Edward dejaba sin darle tiempo a este de cerrarla.

_-¡ahí dentro hay ropa de mujer por le suelo!-_chilló.

_-¡Emmett, no chilles!-_le pidió_-¡está dormida!_

_-lo siento, lo siento_-se disculpó_-¿Quién es, brivón? ¿Has decidido aceptar a Tanya?_

Cuando Edward bajó la cabeza avergonzado, el moreno pensó que había acertado mientras que Jasper tenía una ligera idea de quien era la misteriosa chica.

_-ha vuelto, ¿verdad?-_Edward asintió comprendiendo.

_-¿quien ha vuelto?-_preguntó Emmett confuso.

_-Isabella._

Emmett intentó entrar a la estancia bramando; estaba realmente furioso ya que para él, Bella solo había jugado con su amigo para conseguir sentirse rebelde. Edward y Jasper lo pararon antes de que consiguiera entrar.

_-¡me has decepcionado, Edward!-_le chilló el grandote a su amigo_-¡te creía más listo como para dejarte engañar por una zorra que solo quiere diversión!_

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí. Jasper le dijo que iría a tranquilizarlo mientras corría detrás de él. Edward cerró la puerta tras de si entrando dentro mientras se apoyaba en ella suspirando. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró a Bella despierta. Estaba sentada contra la pared en la cama, tapada con la sábana hasta el pecho. Más lo que más le impactó al chico fue ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él, asustado, se acercó a ella pero antes de que llegara a abrazarla ella habló.

_-¿así me ves?-_le preguntó_-¿Cómo una zorra que solo quiere diversión?_

Edward se mordió el labio inferior y caminó hasta sentarse a su lado. Cogió su mano y ella lo miró. Él le secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas más no cesó el llanto.

_-has desaparecido 2 semanas_-le dijo de forma de explicación.

_-no ha sido por placer_-dijo ella_-la madre de mi mejor amiga murió y fui a consolarla. Estuve allí, en su casa todo este tiempo._

Edward la miró y vio verdad en sus ojos. No pudo resistirlo y la acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella se dejó, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y le decía que él nunca la había imaginado una zorra. Repentinamente, él recordó a Newton. Se separó de ella y bella lo miró confundida.

_-pero…vas a casarte-_ella bajó la mirada a las sábanas mientras las retorcía nerviosa.

No había tenido tempo de pensarlo, a decir verdad, había estado muy ocupada cuidando de su amiga y echando de menos a Edward. Pero ella no quería casarse, no con Newton. Ella amaba a Edward aunque nunca lo hubiese admitido en alto.

_-yo no quiero casarme con él, Edward-_admitió por fin.-_mi padre me obliga. Es una boda concertada desde antes de que naciese._

Edward agarró su mentón y la hizo mirarle. Ella seguía llorando pero por razones distintas esa vez. No podía soportar perderla, no ahora.

_-no te cases con él, Bella_-le pidió-por _favor._

_-no tengo más remedio_-sollozó ella-aún _soy menor de edad._

_-escapa conmigo_-ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa_-te amo._

Él, se sorprendió por la osadía de sus palabras y ella por la declaración que no esperaba para nada. En respuesta a ello, se lanzó a él y lo besó apasionadamente. Cayeron a la cama, él en ropa interior y ella desnuda, pero no les importó. Se besaron hasta que quedaron sin aliento y entonces el rodó sobre ellos mismos dejándola a ella debajo.

_-¿eso es un si?-_preguntó temeroso.

_-me iría contigo al fin del mundo, Edward.-_le dijo ella-_pero dame una semana._

_-no quiero estar una semana lejos de ti-_se quejó el muchacho.

_-volveré cada noche_-explicó ella-_dormiré aquí si es necesario. Pero necesito ese tiempo para preparar todo._

_-lo que sea por estar contigo._

Aquella mañana Edward no trabajó y Bella no apareció, dando de escusa por la tarde que había salido a dar un paseo.

Pasaron los días y seguían con su rutina de dormir juntos cada noche. Bella de mientras, contactó con Rosalie y le explicó todo; su amiga gustosa aceptó servirles de tapadera para su huida.

Edward les había contado todo a sus dos amigos y aunque al principio Emmett no estuvo de acuerdo una charla con Jasper el convenció. Apareció una mañana en el cobertizo de Edward y fue Bella quien abrió.

_-E…Edward está dormido_-balbuceó con miedo; Edward le había contado de su opinión sobre ella.

_-querría hablar con usted_-ella se sorprendió de tono cordial.

Salió del cobertizo cerrando suavemente para no despertar a Edward y siguió a Emmett hasta un apartado. Pensó en que podría ser una trampa para que el amigo de Edward librase a su amigo de una carga como ella más no fue así.

_-quiero pedirle perdón, señorita Isabella-_le dijo en cuanto estuvieron solos.

_-llámame Bella_-sonrió-_y trátame de usted, Jasper ya lo hace y aunque me costó más de un mes Edward también_.

Él, la sonrió viendo como ella no era lo que pensaban que era. Hablaron durante un rato y hasta se contaron que Jasper andaba detrás de su ama de llaves y al revés. Ella quedó en que los juntaría.

_-Emmett quiero pedirte una cosa_-él asintió-tengo _una amiga, Rosalie, que es la que nos va a cubrir. Tendremos que alejarnos de allí también pero quiero que Alice, Jasper y tú vayáis allí. Se que os acogerá, se lo pediré, y necesito que alguien la cuide mientras yo esté en el punto de mira._

_-habéis-_ella frunció el ceño y él se corrigió-_has hecho tanto por Edward, Bella, que daría mi vida por ti. Haré eso encantado._

Ella sonrió y le tendió la mano pero el grandullón la abrazó con fuerza. Una voz los alejó.

_-¡Emmett!-_gritaba Jasper acercándose_-¡Bella!_

_-¿Qué pasa, Jasper?_-preguntó él.

_-es Edward_-Bella se puso nerviosa en el momento.

_-¿Qué le pasa?-_preguntó agarrando de la manga a Jasper-¿_Dónde está? ¡Dímelo! ¿Está bien?_

_-tranquila, Bella, no le pasa nada_-ella recuperó algo de aire-_es solo que se ha despertado y no te ha visto y se ha asustado. Anda buscándote por la finca como un loco._

Emmett y Bella pusieron cara de horror mientras corrían de regreso. Él pedía disculpas todo el rato. Se adelantó, ya que era el más rápido, y le dijo que esperara en las cuadras. Bella llegó allí con Jasper y todavía no había nadie más a de unos minutos aparecieron Edward y Emmett. El aludido la abrazó con fuerza en cuanto llegó adonde ella.

_-¡no vuelvas a asustarme así!-_la regañó llorando-¡_casi me muero!_

_-lo siento, Edward, lo siento_-se disculpaba ella varándolo con la misma fuerza-_solo estaba hablando con Emmett._

Edward buscó a su amigo con la mirada y este asintió. Comprendió entonces que había solucionado todo por lo que feliz, cogió a Bella en brazos, la levantó y la besó con pasión mientras giraban en torno suyo. Estaban en su mundo cuando una maldición del tranquilo Jasper los interrumpió. Miraron al susodicho confusos.

_-¡Yorkie os ha visto!-_señaló hacia un conocido chaval por el que alguna vez se había llevado alguna tunda que corría veloz hacia al finca.-_Emmett lo ha intentado pillar pero es muy rápido._

Bella puso cara de horror; Erik iba a delatarlos. Y eso solo significaba una cosa… ¡Edward moriría!

_-¡Edward tienes que irte!-_le dijo horrorizada por el panorama que pensaba.

_-¡ni hablar!-_se negó el chico-¡_no me iré sin ti!_

_-¡Edward por favor!_-pidió ella casi llorando-¡_me reuniré contigo! ¡te lo prometo! Pero huye._

_-no_-volvió a negarse el chico.

Bella miró a los dos amigos del chic pidiéndoles ayuda con la mirada pero antes de que pudieran hablar se oyó un disparo y maldiciones de alguien que ella reconoció como su padre.

_-¡Edward, es mi padre!-_suplicó-¡_vete!_

_-Edward, ella tiene razón_-se metió Jasper.

_-no me iré sin ella_-dijo tozudo.

_-¡Edward!-_se oyó otro disparo más cerca aún-¡_mi padre tiene un tiro muy certero! ¡te matará!_

_-¿y tú que?_-le preguntó sin dejar de abrazarla.

_-no me matará_-explicó-_me encerrará en mi habitación y me obligará a quedarme con él. Antes de esta noche estaré contigo. ¡Vete, por favor!_

Edward dudó pero asintió. La besó con mucha pasión para luego susurrarle.

_-te amo, no lo olvides._

Bella le vio correr por el campo y suspiró un poco más tranquila. Pero esa tranquilidad no duró mucho ya que se escuchó un disparo y vio como la figura no tan lejana de Edward caía al suelo.

El mundo dejó de girar para ella y el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Se agarró el pecho donde tenía el corazón y lo sintió latir frenético contra la palma de su mano.

"está fingiendo" se intentó convencer a sí misma "solo finge para escapar"

Pero el agudo gritó de Emmett y el sonoro suspiro-sollozo de Jasper el dijeron que eso no era cierto.

_-¡Edward!-_gritó saliendo de la cuadra y corriendo hacia donde había caído el cuerpo.

_-¿adonde crees que vas, jovencita?-_su padre, Charlie, le había agarrado del brazo cuando hubo pasado por al lado.

Pero ella no estaba para aguantar sermones

_-¡suéltame!-_chilló perdiendo todos los modales; se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacia Edward.

Cuando llegó, le dio la vuelta al cuerpo y pudo ver que él seguía respirando pero my costosamente.

_-¡Edward!-_lloró_-¡Edward, responde!_

_-he sido…muy…muy lento esta vez_-rió él mientras hablaba entrecortadamente-_lo siento._

_-Edward, respira_-pidió ella-_venga, levanta, tenemos que irnos lejos. Los dos juntos._

_-Bella, mi amor_-levantó una mano y acunó una mejilla de la joven como ella había hecho el primer día que estuvieron juntos-_eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo. Y después de muerto te amaré._

_-¡no! ¡Edward! No vas a morir_-le dijo_-¿me oyes? ¡No vas a morir!_

_-hay cosas que ni tu cabezonería pueden arreglar_-dijo burlonamente my bajo-_has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado Bella. Te amo._

_-Edward-_llamó ella cuando la mano del chico dejó de apretar su cara-¡_Edward!_

Pero Edward no respondería más, y ella lo entendió. Y se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir sin él. Tanteó la pierna de su amado en busca de una pequeña arma que él siempre llevaba. La encontró y se la puso en la sien.

_-espérame, Edward_-susurró-_ahora voy contigo._

Apretó el gatillo al mismo tiempo que Jasper y Emmett llegaban al lugar.

_-¡Bella!-_gritó el moreno cogiéndola.

_-Rosalie_-fue lo único que pronunció antes de morir y este lo entendió.

_Él; un humilde esclavo._

_Ella; la hija de su jefe._

_Él; murió sin haberle escuchado decirle que la amaba_

_Ella; murió para decírselo._


End file.
